This invention covers the field of application where a sharps blade is being transported and getting ready for the user to place a sharp onto a handle. This is particularly applicable to the health care industry where scalpel blades are needing to be attached to handles. It is critical to prevent accidental punctures to have the sharp's blade covered during this application process. Currently few options exist for this dangerous practice.